Blizzard
Blizzard was a camper on Total Drama Island on the Killer Bass, and being the first kicked off. While he did not qualify for Total Drama Action he was a member of the Total Drama peanut gallery. He did return for Total Drama World Tour on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. He was seen on the yacht first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island with the other original contestants. He returned for Total Drama All-Stars as a Villainous Vulture, but later switched to a Heroic Hamster. Personality: Blizzard pushy and rude and doesn't like it when he doesn't get his way. He is constantly trying to get in Tundra's way and tries to intimidate her. He doesn't like it when people try to act nice towards them, and normally results in teasing and pushing people around. He gets angry very easily As an adult, he still has a bit of a temper problem, but has actually mellowed out enough to where he only snaps when he's pushed to his limit Bio: Blizzard was the first born- he was the biggest and the strongest; born a few hours before Tundra was. He had taken up most of the nutrients and left Tundra the little runt, always pushing her away when it was feeding time when they were babies. Blizzard's owner,Duncan, is a bully that goes to school with Alex, and while he was given a home, he found out that Tundra was living out on the streets, which gave Blizzard more reason to pick on her and tease her. One day both the pups were on Jake's mountain, spending the day up there to celebrate the first real snow day that Adventure bay had that winter. Blizzard was chucking snowballs at Tundra, and even some ice chunks, causing her to yelp and cry. He took joy in making Tundra cry, and was chucking more and more until he heard a sudden rumble. An avalanche had been triggered and caught him in the blow. He managed to hide under a ledge of a cliff, but some icicles that had been hanging fell and trapped him there. He reluctantly barked and yelped for help- his paws too cold to dig against the thick ice. He noticed that the PAW patrol came to help him, not sure which pups; since the ice was blurring his view, but he was relieved seeing the ice being chipped away. Once the ice was gone, he got angry. He saw Tundra, holding a big, sharp stick in her jaws while the rest of the PAW patrol was out checking if anyone was hurt or trapped. He growled, angry to have been saved by his younger sister. what made his blood boil more was the fact that the PAW patrol actually wanted her to JOIN. Her? a RUNT? Ridiculous! He holds a serious grudge and is extremely jealous of Tundra since this incident, being incredibly hostile and intimidating towards her whenever he sees her, trying to make her look bad in front of the team; but always somehow getting himself into trouble or making himself look like the fool. When he is older, he mellows out a bit and tries to be a bit more tolerant- even finds a mate named Avalanche and they have three pups- adopting in a fourth. Blizzard is a lot more brotherly, and even has a good relationship with Tundra now, trying to make up for the three years he spent being a major pain in the tail. Though he's still not as tolerant of her mate and some of the other boys on the PAW Patrol Trivia: Miscellaneous *Blizzard belongs to Tundrathesnowpup- also known as Musicalmutt2 on deviantart. Competition *Blizzard is the only member of the Killer Bass to advance to Total Drama All-Stars. Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot Category:Killer Bass Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:TDI Contestants Category:TDWT Contestants Category:TDAS Contestants